Danny's New Wife
by Sick and Hurt Fics
Summary: Full House AU! Michelle is being abused by Danny's new wife Dana. Will Danny and the girls find out about the abuse? Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Full house fanfic, and Michelle is my favorite character on the show. She's so cute! Ok, this story is AU and is set around season 3, Uncle Jesse, Joey and Aunt Necky are in the story too, and also Michelle isn't in school just yet.**

The 3 years old Michelle Tanner was clinging onto her dad, Danny Tanner's pant leg, begging him not to go to the work. "Please daddy!" Michelle begged her father. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, but I got to go to work." Danny told his youngest daughter and kissed her head. "Besides you'll have lots of fun with your step-mom Dana."

"No!" Michelle cried, throwing her tiny arms around his leg.

"Michelle, baby what's wrong?" Danny asked her.

"I don't want you to leave." Michelle told him.

Danny picks her up.

"Howny, you're gonna be ok." Danny said. "Now I have to get to work or else I'm gonna be late."

Then Danny puts her down and went left house, his two eldest daughters DJ and Stephanie had just left for school.

"But I'm scared." Michelle mutters quietly.

 **Yes it's short, but the next chapters are coming soon! But tell me what you think!? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

Michelle was playing with her dolls in her bedroom having fun, until she heard Dana yelled out her name. "MICHELLE! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

Michelle was terrified. So she runs to her closet and hid behind her clothes, hugging her little legs to her chest crying quietly.

Then she saw Dana came in her with a beer bottle in her hand.

"You stupid brat! Get out of the stupid closet now!" Dana yelled.

Michelle carefully climbs out of her closet and felt a burning slaps on her cheek.

"You disgust me!" Dana yelled "You spilled water on the table."

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't-t m-mean t-too." Michelle cries.

"Well you are still gonna get punished!" Dana screamed as she harshly grabs Michelle's wrist and slaps her in the face.

Michelle trips over her foot and then Dana kicks Michelle back making Michelle screamed of pain, making her cried historically.

"GOD, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Dana screamed. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Then she smacks Michelle's in the head before leaving the room. Michelle just stayed on the floor still crying and wishing her family would come home soon. She doesn't know why Dana hates her so much. Michelle didn't do anything.

 **BTW I do not have anything against Michelle, like I said she's my favorite character on the show.**


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle was at the door, waiting for her two big sisters to come home soon. She was scared of being alone with Dana.

Just then, she saw DJ and Stephanie coming up the steps, "DJ! Stephanie!" Michelle cried, running outside to hug DJ.

"Michelle, what's wrong? DJ asked worrying for her youngest sister.

"MICHELLE!" They saw Dana came out, while Michelle hid behind Stephanie. "Oh hello girls. How was school?"

"Oh it's good." DJ replied.

Stephanie was in deep thought, she thinking that Dana is making Michelle scared and so clingy.

"I made you both snacks." Dana smiled.

"Oh thanks, but I got a major homework to do, how Michelle have some?" DJ says ruffling Michelle's hair, who was hugging Stephanie's leg.

Stephanie looked down to see how scared her baby sister was, the only time when Stephanie sees Michelle this scared, is when Michelle has a nightmare or it's thundering outside.

"Oh Michelle can't have some." Dana said.

"Why not?" DJ asked.

"Because she's been a very bad girl today." Dana lied.

"Oh, well…ok." DJ said going inside.

Dana glared at Michelle, but Stephanie saw her glaring at her.

Once Dana walked back inside, Stephanie turned to Michelle, bending down to her.

"Michelle, what's going on?" Stephanie asked her gently.

Nothing Stephie." Michelle lied.

"Come on Michelle, you can tell me." Stephanie said.

"Nothing!" Michelle screamed as she ran inside.

Stephanie stood up running inside, worrying about Michelle.

"Something is not right!" Stephanie mutters to herself.

She calls her Uncle Jesse, to come over. Because Michelle and Uncle Jesse has a very close Uncle-Niece relationship.

"Talk to me!" She heard her Uncle Jesse answers.

"Uncle Jesse is Stephanie! It's Michelle!" Stephanie yelled.

"Whoa, Steph, calm down honey. What's the matter?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Something is bothering Michelle," Stephanie told him. "I even asked what's wrong and she freaked out."

"Ok, Becky and I will come over real soon once Becky is done working." Jesse told her. "When Danny's get home, tell him too ok sweetheart."

"Ok Uncle Jesse." Stephanie said as they hung up.

Stephanie sat down on the couch thinking about Michelle. She was starting to hate Dana, thinking that she has something to do with all of this.

 **Will Stephanie realized that Dana is abusing her baby sister. Read the next chapter to find out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime already, Stephanie was still wide-awake thinking about her sister's behaviors. Uncle Jesse, Becky and Danny even tried talking to her. However, Michelle will not spill. Therefore, Stephanie got up from her bed, walking to her younger sister's room. She turns on the light and walked over to her bed.

Stephanie carefully rolled up Michelle's sleeve and saw a bruise around her wrist, and then saw black and blue spot on her hip, so she carefully rolled up her shirt. But what Stephanie saw made her wanna cry to death.

"DADDY! DJ!" Stephanie screamed. "MICHELLE!"

Then Michelle woke up while Danny, DJ and Dana came running in the room.

"Stephanie, girls what's the matter?" Danny asked worrying. "Michelle, you ok honey?"

Danny cuddles his crying daughter in his arms.

"You!" Stephanie yelled pointing at Dana. "What have you done to my sister!?"

"Stephanie!" Danny scolded. "Why are you yelling at your mom?"

"She's not mommy, she's a monster!" Stephanie yelled as tears ran down her face.

Danny looks up at his new wife and back at his middle child.

"Stephanie, honey what are you talking about?" Danny asked her.

Stephanie looked at her father, at her sister who has a concern look in her eyes and then she looked at her crying baby sister.

"Nothing, come on Michelle." Stephanie lied as she gently grabs Michelle's hand, leaving the room.

She wanted to tell her dad and DJ about the bruise on Michelle's hip and wrist, but she wanted her daddy to be happy with his new marriage.

"I better have go talk to her." Danny said standing up.

"No dad, I will." DJ suggested. "You and Dana go to bed."

"Ok sweetheart, goodnight." Danny said kissing her head.

Then DJ went in her and Stephanie's room, shutting the door to see Stephanie sitting on her bed with Michelle sleeping.

"Steph?" DJ asked. "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," Stephanie said not looking away from Michelle.

DJ was shocked at what Stephanie just said to her.

"Stephanie," DJ started.

"I didn't mean to yell, I was just…worried about my baby sister." Stephanie told her.

DJ lets out a sigh.

"I am too," DJ gently says. "Please tell me what's going on."

Stephanie just shook her head.

"It's nothing Deej," Stephanie lied. "Goodnight."

Stephanie lied down next to Michelle, hugging her carefully and tight.

DJ was worried about her little sisters. Nevertheless, she has just let it go for now and maybe in the morning she can make them spill what is going on. But she had trouble falling sleep though.

 **Uncle Jesse, Becky and Joey will be in the story real soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning; DJ woke up and saw her sisters still sleeping. So she got up from her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, to find Danny making breakfast. "Dad," She started.

"Oh hey sweetheart." Danny smiled at his oldest.

"Dad, something is wrong with Stephanie and Michelle." She told him. "I tried talking to them, but they won't spill."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Dad, I'm really worried." DJ admits. "What if something happening when we're not home?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Danny admits. "But I promise we're gonna get them to tell us what's bothering them."

Just then, Uncle Jesse, Becky and Joey came in.

"Hey!" Danny smiled.

"How are the girls?" Becky asked.

"We don't know." Danny admitted.

"I tried talking to them, but still nothing." DJ told them.

"Danny, we gotta do something." Joey tells him.

"I know." Danny said worrying about his 2 youngest daughters.

Dana came downstairs smiling.

"Hey guys, nice to see you." Dana smiled.

DJ just glared at her, Danny gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's everyone talking about?" Dana asked.

"Oh we're talking about the girls." Danny told her.

"Yeah, we're worried about them, epically Michelle." Becky said.

DJ could hear Dana quietly mutters, "Why Michelle?"

"MICHELLE!" They all heard Stephanie screamed bloody murder.

"Stephanie!" Danny yelled worrying as they all ran upstairs, to Michelle's room, to see Stephanie on the floor to wake Michelle up, who wasn't waking.

"Michelle!" Danny freaked out, by moving Stephanie.

Joey grabbed Stephanie hugging her.

"Michelle, honey?" Danny asked.

No responded still.

"We gotta take her to the hospital." Jesse said as Danny scoops his small baby girl in his arms as they hurry to take Michelle to the hospital.

Once everyone made it to the hospital, the doctors took Michelle with them and the family was in the waiting room, scared for their life because their little girl was in danger.

Just then Michelle's doctor came out and they all ran up to him.

"How is she? Where is my baby? Is she ok?" Danny asked worrying.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping." The doctor told them. "But there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"When we were checking for injures on Michelle's body, we have found multiple bruises on the hips, arms, wrist and her legs." The doctor told them.

The Tanner family froze in their spot, bruises!?

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked worrying about his youngest niece.

I mean," The doctor explained. "We think Michelle is being…abused."

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUH! Will the Tanner fam realize that their little girl is being abused by Dana?**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's POV

Abused? My little girl…was being abused. Bye who!? She's does not go to school yet…

Jesse's POV

When I find this person abusing my little munchkin, I'll kill em!

Joey's POV

Why Michelle? She's just a little girl! She's so innocent and small, NO ONE DESERVE TO BE ABUSE! NOT MICHELLE!

DJ's POV

My baby sister! My poor, poor baby sister! Why would someone wanna hurt a little girl!? Oh my gosh, I want see to her right now! I feel like a terrible older sister for not protecting her!

Stephanie's POV

I KNEW IT! I knew Dana was a monster! And I wish I told my family what was happening to my baby sister! But no! I wanna to keep daddy happy! This is all my fault!

Becky's POV

I wanna kill this person who abused Michelle! Michelle is like a daughter to me, along with the other girls. Oh the poor baby!

No one's POV

Stephanie didn't wanna keep it in longer anymore.

"It was her! Dana abused Michelle! It was her!" Stephanie screamed while crying. "I found out last night when I went in her room to see what is going on with her, and I saw bruises on her! But I wanna to keep quiet to make daddy happy!"

Joey picked her up, hugging her as Stephanie cried.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie apologized.

"I'll be right back," Danny said leaving the hospital.

"Steph, it's ok." Joey says as he comforted her.

"No it's not!" Stephanie says. "It was my job to protect her!"

"Can I go see her first?" Jesse asked the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor said taking Jesse with him to see Michelle.

"I'm the worst sister ever." DJ said.

"No, no Deej, you are not." Becky told her. "You are a wonderful big sister. Danny is gonna take care of Dana."

"I sure hope so!" Stephanie cried through tears.

Joey rubs her back while Stephanie cried again.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Jesse enter his youngest niece's room, his heart broke into million pieces when he saw his little buddy lying in the hospital bed, "Shorty," He let out a painful sigh.

Just seeing his youngest niece, all bruised up in bed, and made him want to beat someone up, Like Dana. However, he cannot hate hit a woman. But this was Michelle we're talking about.

"I am so sorry Michelle," Jesse apologized, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I wish we've found out sooner."

Jesse lets out a painful sigh.

"But don't you worry kiddo." Jesse started. "Your daddy, Joey and Uncle Jesse, Becky and your big sisters are gonna do everything to protect you."

Jesse held Michelle's tiny hand in his.

"And I'm sure your daddy is gonna deal with that Fake wife of his." Jesse added. "I love you so much, Michelle. Please always remember that."

Meanwhile, Danny stormed inside of his house to find his "wife" Dana in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Hey honey, how's Michelle?" Dana asked him.

Danny harshly grabs Dana's arm, turning her around.

"Why?" Danny asked. "Why her? What did she ever do to you huh?"

"Oh I don't know who you're talking about." Dana lied.

"Yes you do!" Danny yelled. "Why on earth would you abuse my daughter Michelle huh? What did she ever do?"

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Dana lied again.

"That's a lie Dana!" Danny snapped. "I'm gonna report you for child abuse."

"Why? Michelle is a mistake." Dana says.

Danny's felt his blood boiled up.

"MICHELLE IS NOT A MISTAKE! SHE IS JUST AN INNCOENT LITTLE GIRL! SHE HAS FAMILY WHO LOVES HER DEARLY!" Danny screamed. "AND AS HER FATHER, I AM GOING REPORT YOU FOR CHILD ABUSING AND DEVORCIED YOU!"

"You can't do that!" Dana yelled.

"Oh heck yes I can!" Danny yelled walking over to the phone and dialed social Security. "Hello, this is Danny Tanner. I would like to report child abuse."

"Danny!" Dana yelled.

~Back at the hospital~

Joey, Becky and the girls walked in Michelle's room.

"Is she awake yet?" Stephanie asked, running to her younger sister's bed.

"Not yet Steph," Jesse replied putting a comfort hand on his middle niece's shoulder. "But I promise you, she'll wake up soon."

"I'm a failure as a sister." DJ says.

"Now you stop right there young lady, you or Stephanie are not failure as sisters." Jesse said to them. "Michelle is real lucky to have sisters like you both."

The 2 oldest sisters looked up at their Uncle.

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course girls," Joey said walking over to them. "If weren't for you two…Michelle…well you know…Becky, Jess, a little help here?"

"Look girls, Michelle is very lucky to have two older sisters and she knows that they'll always protect her and keep her safe." Becky told them.

DJ and Stephanie smiled.

"Mmm," They looked over to see Michelle stirred a little.

"Michelle, honey you ok?" Jesse asked as they crowed Michelle's bed.

"Uncle Jesse?" Michelle asked.

"Yes Shorty, it's me pal." Jesse smiled.

"Stephie? DJ?" Michelle asked looking for her sisters.

"Right here Michelle." DJ said holding her sister's hand.

"How are you baby sister?" Stephanie asked, as she climbs on the bed.

"Hurt." Michelle replied.

The gang looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"Where's daddy?" Michelle asked.

"Your daddy will be here soon." Joey told her.

"Oh…" Michelle replied.

Just then Becky came back with the doctor.

"How are you feeling little girl?" The doctor asked gently.

"Hurt." Michelle repeated.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you some water." The doctor smiled kindly.

"With ouce cream?" Michelle asked, while her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

The family chuckle at Michelle's innocence. She was still the same little Michelle they knew and love.

"How about a little while? You just woke up, ok?" The doctor asked.

"Ok!" Michelle smiled.

Then the doctor walks out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny Tanner walked into his youngest daughter's room to see her awake. "Oh Michelle, sweetheart you're ok!" Danny sighs in reliefs as he walks over to her and hugged her close in his arms. "I'm so sorry baby."

"It's ok daddy." Michelle said looking up at him. "Daddy…was I a naughty girl or something?"

Danny and the family all looked at each other. Dana probably said some things to Michelle that was not nor ever true.

"Sweetheart, you are never a naughty girl." Danny told her.

"But she said you married her, so you guys…epically you, DJ and Stephanie to forget all about me."

The family felt their heart break.

"Don't listen to her Michelle! She's wrong and stupid!" Stephanie yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Stephanie!" Danny yelled after her.

"I'll go get her." DJ said running out of the hall to stop Stephanie from running off. "Steph, stop!"

"DJ, why is she saying those stuffs!? She shouldn't say those things! It's not true!" Stephanie cried through her tears.

"Shhh, I know." DJ said hugging her younger sister. "But we're gonna do everything to protect her. I promise."

"I'm sorry Deej; I don't wanna lose my baby sister." Stephanie said.

"I know kid, me either." DJ said as they walked back to the room.

But deep down, Stephanie was sad about everything and still feels like she was a failure as a big sister to Michelle for not protecting her in time.


	9. Chapter 9

2 days later, Michelle finally got out of hospital and Dana was sent to jail for a long time. However, the family have to go to court for the case and Danny's divorcement. Anyhow, Michelle was sitting at her little brown table coloring her color book with Stephanie next to her coloring also.

"Now remember Michelle, always color inside the line." Stephanie told her little sister.

"Ok Stephie!" Michelle looks up at her big sister.

Stephanie smiled at the innocence in sister's eyes.

Just then, DJ and her best friend Kimmy came in.

"Dad!" DJ called out. "Michelle, Kimmy wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because I know how you feel and what you went through." Kimmy told her as she bends down.

"You were abused?" Stephanie asked.

"Not me." Kimmy replied. "My mom."

"Oh." Stephanie replied.

Just then Danny came in and Kimmy stood up.

"What is it Deej?" Danny asked his eldest.

"Kimmy has something she needs to share." DJ told him. "It's has to do with…what happened to Michelle."

"Mr. Tanner," Kimmy started. "Before I was born, my mom was…abused by her boyfriend and…he got her pregnant and that's how I got my older brother…and then my mother dumped him and married my dad…my mom did everything to keep me and my brother safe." Kimmy told him. "So basically my brother is my half-brother."

"Oh Kimmy, I'm real sorry to hear that." Danny says.

"Yeah, so my real dad tries to make sure we're safe and make sure my mother's old boyfriend never comes back." Kimmy added. "And I don't want that to happen to your family Mr. T."

Then all of sudden Stephanie ran to Kimmy and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Stephanie apologized. "For the names I called you."

"It's ok Steph," Kimmy smiled. "Well I gotta go back; my mom wants me to watch the cat. Bye."

"Bye." DJ said.

"Kimmy, wait." Danny said stopping Kimmy. "How about you tell us a little more about this."

"Ok, but I don't know about my mom though." Kimmy admits.

"Please." Danny begged.

"Ok, I will." Kimmy gave in.

Then Kimmy left the house to get her mom.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Kimmy and her mother arrived at the Tanner household, they were all in the living room listening to Mrs. Gibbler's abuse story, before Kimmy was born. "Once again, I am so sorry about what happened to Michelle." Mrs. Gibbler said.

"Thanks," Danny says.

"When Kimmy told me that Michelle was abused…it bring all back the horrible memories." Mrs. Gibbler admits.

"What did you do when you met Mr. Gibbler?" DJ asked her.

"Well I met him at a party…he was real nice to me…when I was being…" She started, and cried a little.

"It's ok mom." Kimmy comforts her mom.

"Oh it was horrible, but thank to Lord Mr. Gibbler, my husband saved me from him." Mrs. Gibbler said. "That's when I had Kimmy's big brother,"

"Did he—your boyfriend came back?" Stephanie asked.

"No," Mrs. Gibbler answers. "Mr. Gibbler and I always made sure that he never ever comes back or go any near our children."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mrs. Gibbler." Danny apologized.

"Listen Danny, I know things are gonna be hard to get back to normal." Mrs. Gibbler told him. "But I promise you…Michelle is finally free from those horrible abuse, everything will be great for her and you guys."

Danny smiled.

"She's very lucky to have a great daddy like you and great older sisters like the girls." Mrs. Gibbler added.

"Thanks, a million." Danny said as they hugged.

"Oh no problem." Mrs. Gibbler smiled.

"Mrs. Gibbler, I'm sorry." Michelle said looking up at Mrs. Gibbler.

"Oh thank you Michelle," Mrs. Gibbler said picking Michelle up. "Now sweetie, I want you to remember this, no matter what happenes. I want you to remember that you're family will always, always love you no matter what."

"Ok." Michelle smiled, hugging her.


	11. Chapter 11

At night, Michelle was having a hard time sleeping. She was tossing and turning in her bed, dreaming about her abused. "No, I'm a good girl!" Michelle mutters in her sleep. "Daddy! DJ! Stephie! STOP IT! NO!"

Just then Danny, DJ and Stephanie came running in the room, Danny held her in his arms, comforting a crying little girl.

"Michelle, it's a dream baby girl." Danny comforted her.

But Michelle was kicking in Danny's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok. Daddy's here." Danny soothed trying to wake her up.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Stephanie says worrying about Michelle.

Then Michelle opens her eyes.

"Daddy?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, are you ok honey?" Danny asked.

Michelle shook her head no.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" DJ asked her youngest sister.

But Michelle just cried in Danny's arms.

"Michelle? Sweetie?" Danny asked. "Please tell us."

"D-Dana came b-back and forced y-you guys to hurt me." Michelle told them.

"Dad." DJ said looking up at her father.

"Michelle, honey you know it was just a dream." Danny told her.

Michelle looks up at her father.

"We could never ever hurt you princess." Danny said kissing her head.

"Never?" Michelle asked.

"No Michelle, you know that." Danny told her.

"I don't know." Michelle answers.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she don't want her baby sister to be hurting no more.

All she wanted is her baby sister to be herself again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with work, birthday and holidays. But I'm probably gonna be more busy after Christmas.**

Danny Tanner did not slept well that night after his daughter had a nightmare about he and his other daughters hurting her and not loving her anymore. How Michelle think that they'll stop loving her? They love her to death and would do anything for her. So he got up from his bed and walked out of his room to Michelle's room, to see her sleeping. He let out a sad sigh, he felt like he was a bad father and let his wife Pam, who died when Michelle was just a Little Baby, down. He wish he knew what was going on early. Then he went downstairs to the couch and looked at the picture farm of his girls and Pam. "I'm so sorry I let you down Pam." Danny quietly says as he let tears roll down his cheek.

"Dad?" He looked over to see DJ down the stairs.

"Oh hey honey," Danny says as he wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"Were you crying?" DJ asked her father.

"Uh no honey, I was just..." Danny started.

"Dad, why Michelle? I mean, what did she do?" DJ asked, "she's just a little girl."

"I know honey, I know." Danny replied. "And I don't know why things happen."

"I hate Dana." DJ said crying her in dad's arms.

"Me too Deej." Danny said hugging her back.


End file.
